robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcription:Bitch Pudding Special Pt. 2
(Part 2 starts) (Few hours later, Bitch Pudding wakes up) Bitch Pudding: Augh. Where? The Mailbird: Oh, sounds like my cargo just woke up! Bitch Pudding: Hey! You're that damn bird that delivers our mail. The Mailbird: You bet your feathers. But tonight, I'm gettin' paid to make a special delivery. Neither rain nor sleet nor snow will keep your ass out of that volcano. Adios, Bitch Pudding. (Bitch Pudding, however, is trying to escape from the Mailbird.) The Mailbird: Glurk! Ooh! Aah! Bitch Pudding: You flying turd! Who hired you? The Mailbird: You kill me, we both die. Bitch Pudding: Good point, j*zz cloth. But, on the other hand. The Mailbird: Ow! (falls) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Bitch Pudding: (falls) Ohhhhhhhh! F****! F***! F***! F***! F****! F***! F***! Ow! Ow! F***! F****** f***! Ow! Oh! Ow! Oh! F***! F***! F***! F***! F***! F***! F**********! F***! F***! F******! F***! F***! Oh f***! F***! Motherf***ing motherf***er! Ow! Ow! F*** me! Oh, god! F***ing f***ing Sh*t! Ow! F***! Ohhh! F*********! Schlorp #1: Who is she? Schlorp #2: Grandpappy will know. Bitch Pudding: Please, stop talking. Your voice is irritating as sh*t! Schlorp #2: How rude! Schlorp #3: Well, she's not wrong. Schlorp #4: Who is that? Grandpappy Schlorp: Welcome to Schlorptown, stranger! We are the Schlorps. And my name is Grandpappy Schlorp. Bitch Pudding: Are you in charge of this sh*thole? Grandpappy Schlorp: You see anyone else with a beard around here? Schlorp #2: We should Schlorp the "Get to know you" song! (laughter) (Peppy music plays) Bitch Pudding: No. ♪ If you get to know me♪ ♪Then I'll get to know you♪ ♪Once you're in the group♪ ♪You're a friend through-and-through♪ ♪I'm Fishing Pole Schlorp and I catch all the fish♪ ♪I'm Basketball Schlorp watch this!♪ All: Swish! ♪I'm I.B.S. Schlorp♪ ♪You'll find me on the stalls♪ ♪I'm Wintertime Schlorp♪ ♪I'm sweating off my balls♪ ♪I'm a Schlorp who come from China♪ ♪I'm Miss Schlorp with a vagina♪ ♪I'm a Schlorp who plays kazoo♪ ♪I'm a Schlorp who wants Kung Fu♪ Kung Fu Schlorp: So sorry! ♪So how about the stranger♪ ♪Tell us all about you♪ (Bitch Pudding grabs Banjo Schlorp's banjo to play it, but swears.) ♪Shut the f*** u-u-up!♪ (Discordant note plays) (She breaks the banjo and a fishing pole, while kicking a basketball far away. Afterwards, she gets angry to make the Schlorps feel shockingly bad.) (stomach growls) I.B.S. Schlorp: Oh, god! I'm not gonna make it. I'm not gonna make it. I'm not gonna make it. Aw. I didn't make it. Bitch Pudding: Ow, you old bastard! Grandpappy Schlorp: There you go. Good as new. Ah, Schlorpette. Is that the Schlorp nut soup for our guest? Schlorpette: Yes, but this is the last of our Schlorp nuts. They're all gone. Grandpappy Schlorp: - Aww. The last of the Schlorp nuts. And with winter on its way. Bitch Pudding:'''This tastes like moose d*ck! I got to go home! Some a**hole tried to kill me, so that a**hole's gonna get my boot up his a**hole. '''Grandpappy Schlorp: With the Schlorp nuts gone, our village faces starvation. You see, the nuts were stolen by the evil squirrel wizard on one tree hill. Bitch Pudding: Phhhhhhht! Schlorpette: It was called that before the show. Bitch Pudding: This squirrel sounds like a p*ssy. Grandpappy Schlorp: Then perhaps we can make a deal. Bring our nuts home and we help get your butt home. Bitch Pudding: Uuuuuuuugh! Trevor: Who dares disturb the sa- Bitch Pudding: Blam! Haungh, haungh, hungh! Lick my taco, Squirrel Wizard. Give those d*cks their nuts back! Schlorpette: Bitch Pudding! That's not the Squirrel Wizard! Bitch Pudding: Huh? Who the hell is it? The Squirrel Wizard: Trevor? Trevor?! Oh, my god! Trevor! Schlorpette: His life partner. Bitch Pudding: Yuh-oh. The Squirrel Wizard: Rrrrrrrrrrah! Schlorpette: Aaaaaah! Bitch Pudding: Squirrel alert! Squirrel alert! The Squirrel Wizard: Rrrrrrrrrgh! All: Ohh! The Squirrel Wizard: Suck on this! Suck on this! Suck on this! Schlorp #2: Ow! Ooh! Ow! Bitch Pudding: Can't stay. Gotta go. Blam. Grandpappy Schlorp: Stay and fight, coward! Schlorp #1: Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! (To be continued...) Category:Transcriptions